Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow
Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow is the twenty-second episode of season one of Grojband. It is the twenty-second episode overall. It is the second episode on a two per block, along with Line of Credit. Synopsis Due to an accident, Kon thinks that he's a dog, so Grojband enters him in the dog show. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon on the stage, performing a magic show. They address themselves as "Kincredible" and "Konbelievable", and have Laney under a curtain (who they introduce as "The Lovely Laney"), and try to make her disappear. Having her go behind the curtain, Kon then waves his magic drumsticks. Once the curtains open Corey appears in Laney's place wearing a wig. They scream in fear, believing that Laney had been changed into a girl. Corey takes off his wig and tells them that it's really just him and they become relieved. He tells them that he's become inspired to make Grojband a hair metal band because of a time when they all watched a band called Mullet Bullet on their TV. He plans on playing a new song with hair metal at a Dog Show being held by Mayor Mellow and he passes out wigs to everybody. Laney comes falling out of the air and she crashes on the ground and he tells her that if she wants to harsh on his plans, she has to be there on time and he gives her a wig. They all leave to go to the Dog Show and as they leave the garage, they pass by some trash cans which Kate and Allie come out of. They both love Corey's wig even though it looks terrible, so they both squeal and spin around. At the Dog Show, Trina is with Mina and she's looking for a dog to put in her purse with her. She finds a dog and starts measuring it. Mina tells her that it's a bit big to put in her purse. Trina tells at the dog saying that it had better not win the Dog Show then because she wants to get the dog that wins the Dog Show because the best dog must go to her. She then sees another dog named Yippie who comes with a flea picker monkey and she considers choosing her. Mina tells her that Grojband is at the Dog Show and it is shown that Grojband is up on stage, setting up for their performance. Trina comes up on stage and yells at them for being on stage. Corey and Kon tell her the whole story about how they're going to play music on stage for the Dog Show. She walks away ranting about them and then gets the idea to ruin Corey's gig by infecting their mullet wigs with fleas and she calls Mina to help. Mina comes up to her looking very beaten up and holding a bucket of fleas she got from the flea picker monkey. She tells her that monkeys can apparently punch with their tails, before falling to the ground. Characters Major Roles *Kon Kujira (also as Kon Dog) *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Sparkles *Yippie Quotes For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Dog Gone Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow." *This episode was originally going to be called "Hair Today." *This is the second episode to feature Kon's name in the title, the first being Math of Kon, and the third was called Kon-Fusion. *Although Kon didn't wear a purple wig, when he turned into Kon Dog, he had purple fur. *Kon did not sing in this episode's song even though he was the main focus of it. He did, however, speak during the song and have a major drum solo. Errors *In this episode, Trina was shown to be a huge dog lover, as she thought dogs were cute animals to have in her purse. However, in the episode The Snuffles with Snarffles, she was shown to hate dogs and thinks that they were disgusting and drooled a lot. **It's possible, however, that she developed a hatred for dogs after her incident with letting Kon Dog lick her face, only to find out that it was really Kon, who then licked her mouth and slobbered on her. *When Trina dropped the fleas on Kon's head, the fleas all just appeared out of thin air after she opened her hand rather than them spreading out among his wig as they did with everyone else's. *When the robotic dog hair incinerator was shaving a dog, a robotic arm with a razor on the end went down and shaved the dog in a metal box and when the same arm came out, there was a claw carrying the dog's fur on the end of it. *When Mayor Mellow was explaining the obstacle course to the audience, Kin was seen sitting in a recliner at the end, waiting for Kon Dog, along with the rest of the dog owners. In the very next frame, he was seen standing with the rest of his band somewhere completely different. *During Trina's diary mode sequence, Trina's diary and pen did not spin around her as usual, making them randomly appear out of nowhere in the next frame. Gallery See also Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Renamed Category:Retitled Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon